


Final Fantasy

by vanntae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Choking, Daddy Kink, Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core - Boss Minerva, Fluff and Angst, Games, Gay Sex, IwaOi 2K17, IwaOi Day, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Hajime, any kind of tags that can be put here, bottom!Oikawa, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanntae/pseuds/vanntae
Summary: When Aoba Josai lost to the fallen powerhouse Karasuno, Iwaizumi can't just slip his eyes off Oikawa's crying face.





	Final Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT.. damn this took me forever to upload. I made this to fulfill my IwaOi feels these few days. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or/and any unsatisfied moments.
> 
> Enjoy it cuz it's smut everybody

Final Fantasy

(Iwaizumi x Oikawa)

 

All I can say was that, Oikawa was good. When it came to tossing, I always saw his determined face. So dark and intimidating you can’t escape the darkness and deprivation. That’s the time when he was so desperate to win against Karasuno the second time. He needed to win this so he can slap off and win against who he lost to and be the one to go to the nationals.

 

 

He desperately drove off the court and ran to the ball. He can’t lose. He can’t allow the ball to hit the wooden floor near us so easily. With all those hard times playing and practicing spiking and tossing in the past, it can’t be wasted by now. He managed to come in time when his deep wrinkled face turned to me with his index finger, pointing. He started to jump and turned with speed and accuracy that no one can master it without sweat and flexibility; he set the ball up and tossed it with super-long distance before me. I then jumped up into my instincts before the net and ready to spike it with all my strength. Even though I can see him in my peripheral view, I heard Oikawa tumbled hard upon the benches.

 

_I need to finish this! Oikawa trusts me_.

 

 

 

I spiked it to the right side of the other court. Daichi managed to get it up but it balanced off. Then Tanaka shoved it up.

 

 

“Get the Last!” He screamed with exhaustion. I hissed.

 

 

I saw Oikawa managed to regain his position fast enough, ‘Six who are strong are stronger’. He showed his monstrous face, big but scary eyes, lips curling up until it stretched out his face. Our other comrades outside of the court shouted and screamed. Asahi ran quickly to spike the ball at the back like his life depended on it. We barely made it because it went straight to the net.

 

 

Oh no.

 

 

This can’t be the last one. Someone has to climb it up! But I was too far to go there by the second.

 

 

But there’s Kyotani beside it and dig it up with his right arm. He was also desperate to not let the ball fall consciously. “Kyotani, nice!”

 

 

“Hit it, Kageyama!” Daichi screamed.

 

 

Kindaichi was ready to block Kageyama’s spike so it fell towards Sugawara’s forehead. But then the #10

from Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou, walked backward and willingly ran forward shouting, “Give it to me!” Then he jumped so high.

 

 

For sure Oikawa would know when the first-year duo start to strike their quick. He is waiting. He _was_ waiting. Kageyama and Hinata took turns. The three blockers of Aoba Josai, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kyotani, were taking this seriously and obviously read their set up. Then Kageyama tossed the ball backward to Hinata with steady rhythm. Hinata’s eyes were demandingly serious, focused on the flying ball before him. His eyes then saw a small light on Kindaichi’s right fingers. He was about to punch the ball to it when he slowly saw Oikawa’s face, covering his path toward his goal, to the nationals.

 

 

Oikawa received the ball yet couldn’t make it a chance ball. It toppled off his arm in no time and smacked the wall behind him. No longer than five seconds, the referee whistled the winner.

 

 

This is the exact face Oikawa wore today.

 

 

But not precisely, his lips were curled down, eyes slippery from tears, cheeks reddened, eyebrows connecting as one. We walked shoulder to shoulder. I managed to slip a glance at his crying face. He surely cries ugly.

 

 

“Hey,” is all I managed to say.

 

 

I was no good at comforting people. They say my face makes them cry a lot more. Well, I can’t blame my face. It’s me.

 

 

He still walked quietly. I sighed. Since that day, he wasn’t the Oikawa I know for the time being. The Oikawa I knew was happy, carefree, always smiling. But right now, this Oikawa I can’t define.

 

 

“You can’t change the past. You did your best.” I couldn’t stand the silence. I need him to talk even a little. I wanted to hear his voice, the way his lips move when he is talking. I needed to hear him say my name, rolling off the pouty lips. Ah, man. This was different.

 

 

“At least talk to me. We are the only people here on the road. Nobody is gonna hear you here.” I stopped walking in front of him and looked into his eyes with sincerity.

 

 

He slowly - ohmygod - turned his face and glanced down at my face. He tried to control his newly tears that intended to fall by biting his bottom lip. I was shocked in awe that for the first time today he faced me, he actually stared into my eyes.

 

 

“Iwa-chan…” HE then let his tears release nonstop. He wiped it off using the back of his palm. Yet it deteriorates more. Unconsciously, I grabbed him and rest his head on my shoulder to cry on. I gently rubbed his back, trying to prevent his tears rolling down his cheeks. Yet I want him to cry more.

 

 

“Cry. I won’t stop you.” I whispered to his ear. I don’t know what to do. But with this, I hope he can manage to forget at least a little from that event. Of course, not only Oikawa, but also all of us, cried dumbly and were pissed off, losing to a fallen powerhouse. But not at this rate, we all moved on after that.

 

 

“I’m so sorry, Iwa-chan…” he cried, as he hugged be back tightly.

 

 

 

 

Wait.

 

 

How did it turn into like this?

 

 

How could I possibly hug him? This . . . is . . . embarrassing.

 

 

I mean. I just hugged him because he is crying, right?

 

 

But you know this is not manly. I seriously did not expect myself to do this with Oikawa. Because I…

 

I…

 

 

I don’t know. I just felt that I have to caress this man.

 

 

There’s this feeling I can’t let go. But I can’t identify it specifically.

 

 

For now, I need to think something else in order to let Oikawa redeem himself.

 

 

“Hey, maybe you can come to my house today, again.” I have to think of something that Oikawa can always remember than that one.

 

 

He gently removed his face away from me and nodded like a baby. I smiled. I took his hand and started to move to the opposite road.

 

 

 

 

“I’m back.” I said after I closed the door behind us. We removed our shoes and put it nicely on the rack. I’ve been letting this man enter our house for the past four days. I want him to smile again, badly, waiting. I saw someone look. It’s just my mom. “C’mon.” I gestured him to climb up to my room.

 

 

We sat parallel to each other on the carpet, his back against the bed after we put our bags near the door. He kept quiet and struggled on his hiccups. By now, his tears weren’t that many anymore. Even if he is crying ugly, I don’t hate it that bad. I can see the other Oikawa. The one inside of him. The vulnerable Oikawa. I smile to myself. I thought I was the only one who can see this Oikawa. When that happened, he just stayed quiet all the time, staring into nothingness and oblivion. No one can predict what Oikawa might do. We did not blame him for that matter. No one can stop the quick, just prevent it. And yet Oikawa himself blames all of it. I think he wanted to disappear into a sub particle. Now, he can’t finish and slap off Ujishima’s ugly smirk face. He needed to wait again for that time to come.

 

 

I think I will do what I have to do.

 

 

“Uh, wait Oikawa. I need to do something downstairs.” I said whilst walking towards the door to open. “Oh and, please don’t fall asleep while waiting for me and don’t cry anymore.” I said it with a hint of sadness and closed the door behind me.

 

 

Okay. First, why didn’t I think about what I’m about to do for the last few days? Well, maybe I’m kinda embarrassed whether to do it with him or not. And it’s kinda weird if we do that. He might think I am gay. Well, that’s right. Only for Oikawa.

 

 

Ugh. This is embarrassing.

 

 

Anyways, I need to get my mom out of the house this instant. I need my mom to go shopping with her friends. I need to do something so that my mom can leave the house! What should I do?

 

 

After I climb downstairs, I shouted, “Mom” in the kitchen. But she’s not here. I kept calling her in every room until I found her at the backyard, watering the plants with her earphones sucked in her ears.

 

 

“Mom.” I spoke, tapping her left shoulder. She made an eye contact with me and then removed her earphones by pulling it down.

“Yes?” she smiled softly. Her wrinkles are showing, her eyes are as if they are close.

 

 

“Uh… mom… I need to say something.” I blushed and quickly turn the contact off away.

 

 

“Yes, tell me, Hajime.” She still smiled. I hoped she approves my statement.

 

 

And then I remembered something. “Oh! Mom I think you forgot to go to your friend’s house today.” I heard her calling with her friends yesterday. She said she can come tomorrow afternoon which was today, I think.

 

 

And luck was with me. Her face suddenly popped up like she had an idea. “Oh yes! I nearly forgot about that. Thanks for remembering it for me! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it for you to remind me. Oh, I need to get changed. And ah, Hajime, I hope your friend will be okay soon. Is he still here with you?”

 

 

“Ah, yes.” I absentmindedly scratched the back of my head. “He is, he is currently sitting on the carpet upstairs in my bedroom.” I smiled genuinely. Now I can master up my plan hope it will flow without a disturbance.

 

 

“Oh, that’s great because I may not be here tonight. I might stay a little longer there. He can accompany you throughout the night. Make him eat something okay, Hajime?” she tapped my shoulder twice and hurriedly went back inside to change clothes.

 

 

Oh yes.

 

 

 

 

I climbed up after mom locked the gate. I didn’t realize I am shaking and a sweat broke onto my forehead. My hands weren’t comfortable at turning the doorknob. I heavily sighed and pushed open it.

 

 

I saw him playing my PSP. Oh, seriously. I thought he still couldn’t move on with is current state at all. I closed the door behind me quietly, not making a noise so that he can’t come up that I was here already. His masculinity made me groan. His back was so broad I can stare at it for a long time without thinking and blinking. His biceps were moving elegantly while tapping with ridiculous speed.

 

 

I knew you know that this is my final fantasy in my life; is to kiss his pink plump lips. But I couldn’t because we were boys, obviously. Oikawa may not talk to me anymore once I did it. So I didn’t do it for the sake of our solid friendship. I know this was embarrassing to tall it but, I think I love him. I love the way he is. The way his hair flips while he is talking, whilst he is playing volleyball, while he is eating his bento; even him wearing eyeglasses, I appreciated the view. All of his identity, I love them all. All those years, I didn’t procure that fantasy because even without that fantasy, I am fine as long as he is always with me.

 

 

I sat beside him, facing him rather. Chin resting on my left hand and stared into him. Rather, stared into his parted lips. He was still focused on what he was playing. I think he is beating the optional big boss, Minerva.

 

 

After some time, he was done. Oh, he beat up Minerva within five minutes? What the hell? I can’t even do that in the length of the said time. He was totally good at anything he does. He put the console on the table near him and faces me with his smile brightly pasted on his shining face. I smiled back.

 

 

“Iwa-chan, I think I can move on now. I said to myself I wouldn’t cry because Iwa-chan will be mad at me again. I want Iwa-chan to smile because of me and not to pout. I will try my best to forget what happened. Are you fine with that?” He said as he placed his hands on either of my shoulders. He angled his head a little to the right as if he was a pet of mine, wagging his tail.

 

 

 I can’t control my restraints anymore. I quickly moved up my face toward him and crashed our lips eagerly. At last, my final can be as good as reality. I grabbed his nape, afraid that Oikawa might pull away, leave me alone. Unexpectedly, he didn’t flinch or what; he didn’t even remove my hands off him. He instead opened his mouth and started to respond to my kiss.

 

 

What the fuck. My stomach did a flip. I can die now.

 

 

Oh god.

 

 

We’re kissing. Definitely kissing. Inside of my room, inside of my house without anything to disturb us. This is absolutely heaven for me. Those lips were touching and licking mine. Too good to be true they say. And it is. I heard him groan when I licked and bit his bottom lips, asking for entrance. He obliged. I searched hungrily those depths of his cavern. Tracing the roof of his mouth, making a wet sound. I wanted to taste and suck his tongue. I wanted all of those to be mine and only mine. He let himself travel his hands down my body while responds to my dominance. Our tongues collided, finding who will beat up to be the dominant. Oikawa reached up and wove his fingers gently into hair, tugging me closer, making me growl deep. As to that, he leant against the bed for more support. I unconsciously put my hands down on the carpet and pushed upward a little more to make an eagerly kiss. Our shafts rubbed slightly. Oikawa sighed heavily when we part to breathe some air.

 

 

But I didn’t waste any time. I immediately but his throat, letting the other man moan loudly. Oikawa gasped to his response. “Omg, is that me?” He can’t believe himself.

 

 

I didn’t reply to that but instead lick it, suck it hungrily like a lion devouring his meal. Even marking my territory.

 

 

“Iwa –“ He panted.

 

 

I hurriedly tuck the hem of his shirt up to his chest and leaned down. While gently teasing his other nipple, I rolled my tongue around the base of his left nipple. My field of hearing was filled with Oikawa’s moan, his back arcing to it. My free hand skimmed his side waist down to his hips, cupping his ass.

 

 

“ -chan…” Oikawa moaned.

 

 

I inhaled deeply his scent, making my cock twitch. I climbed up to reclaim his panting lips. Oikawa flushed, his eyes were shining and desperate.

 

 

“Iwa-chan… more.” Oikawa pleaded.

 

 

Iwaizumi hesitated at first, because he was surprised to see Oikawa pleading for more with that kind of face. Iwaizumi felt he was doing something good and bad at the same time. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were virgins for fuck’s sake!

 

 

“Are you sure with that?” Iwaizumi asked, panting. He was indeed concern for Oikawa’s reply. Even though this is fantasy, he should let himself be concerned on what the other party is feeling. He didn’t want to be the only one feeling the great pleasure and one pushing his feelings one-sidedly.

 

 

Oikawa smiled as his eyes sparkling because of his tears of pleasure. “Of course, Hajime.”

 

 

Iwaizumi gasped at the moment. He closed his eyes, breath shaking, and felt Oikawa’s voice through his mind again and again, whispering his given name. Oikawa doesn’t say his name this often. So he was very glad that at a time like this he heard it from his lips.

 

 

Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate anymore. He stood up and grabbed Oikawa’s forearm upwards and pushed him down on the bed. Iwaizumi got all fours on top of him. With need, he removed Oikawa’s uniform. He did his after that, letting their shirts flew all side of the carpet. He leaned down and stopped for a while. He stared into those caramel eyes that intensely gazed up also on his dark orb eyes. He chased down the remaining distance slowly and placed a feather-like kisses. He caressed his cheek with his thumb circling it.

 

 

“Tooru, sukki.” He placed a tentative kiss on Oikawa’s forehead. “You don’t have to respond for mow. At least please make yourself feel good.” Iwaizumi rubbed himself down against him, making the both men gasp and moan. Oikawa’s grip came down Iwa-chan’s hips, locking and deepening the friction they wanted.

 

 

“Iwa-chan…” this is definitely all over pleasure. They rubbed and rubbed until they couldn’t continue. They need more friction other than this. They need to remove the fabric against them, to feel each other. But with Oikawa’s aggressiveness, he places his hand into Iwaizumi’s pants, making Iwaizumi gasped for air, leaning down and up, pulling his head back as a response to his slender fingers.

 

 

Oikawa even tightly gripped it and rubbed his hand against Iwa-chan’s trembling cock. “O-Oi..ka….wa…” he dreamlessly said his name. Without any further ado, Oikawa unbuckled Iwa-chan’s belt, unzipping his pants, pulled it down hard with his boxers and threw it on the carpet. Same goes with Iwaizumi, he carelessly removed Oikawa’s pants and boxers until there’s no fabric as an obstacle to them, only heat and flesh coming through them.

 

 

Hajime, sukki.

I am glad we are the same.

You also, not just me.

 

 

Oikawa’s mind was drifting, unconsciously responding up to the touches of Iwaizumi’s skillful hands. “Iwa-chan, I’m almost –!” He couldn’t resist the temptation to shout his name, couldn’t resist Iwaizumi’s hand rubbing his hardened cock up and down his length. But Iwaizumi stopped. He leaned to it, breathing lustfully against Oikawa’s head. “What are you –!” Oikawa mentally stopped, eyes grew wide when he saw him readying himself to suck him off. No. Yes. Please. He turned away and covered his face on his pillow. Grabbing the sheets furiously, letting Iwaizumi claim his erection.

 

 

He moaned his damn name. Making his hands a way to Iwaizumi’s locks. Iwaizumi stopped, making Oikawa came to senses. But then again, Iwaizumi began to lick its head with slow and slick sounds. This was what Oikawa wanted. Needed. Whilst licking, he forcefully gripped the base of his shaft, choking Oikawa at his throat. Iwaizumi then filled the base with silk and slippery saliva all over it, massaging his balls. Bringing back his mouth to the member, sucking it faster, howling his cheeks to let the two-thirds go all the way in. He wasn’t finished yet. With his imagination coming through, he even fucking bit it with his teeth gently at first, made Oikawa inhaled unexpectedly and stood up to tug Iwaizumi’s hair away from it.

 

 

“What the hell, Iwa-chan? Why did you – fuck – do t-that…?” Oikawa rolled his eyes, almost losing his balance from the way Iwaizumi licked his, giving a slight pleasure, turning away from the pain he gave.

 

 

When he felt Oikawa regained his breathing intervals, he started it again. But dam shit grazing it with his goddamn teeth all over Oikawa’s hard cock, shocking Oikawa. He felt all his nerves went berserk and rushed down to his lower abdomen, making it hard to control and the shivering experience made him weak and lifeless. He screamed while releasing his shit into Iwaizumi’s face.

 

 

Oh my gods.

 

 

“Oh fuck, no! I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.” He stood up and immediately reached for his face when he heard him gulped his thing. “IWA-CHAN?!” he was in fucking damn awe. Iwaizumi just gulped his cum! Who wouldn’t act like that when you take their thing like it’s nothing except for the fact that it was Oikawa’s first time.

 

 

Iwaizumi smirked, “It’s okay because it’s you.” He closed their distance and gave Oikawa a long passionate kiss. Letting Oikawa feel his own bitter cum, Iwaizumi traced his hands to Oikawa’s firm abs and chest, along with his v-fine line. His body was almost perfect. “Time is up. I’m craving to be inside you.” He whispered along Oikawa’s ear. He licked his earlobe teasingly.

 

 

He shoved Oikawa onto his knees and wrists; smoothing his cheeks before stretching it out. “You ready?” he said, traveling his finger into Oikawa’s hot mouth. He glided his finger around it with Oikawa’s saliva. Oikawa encircled it with such pace using his tongue. After some time, he removed his finger from him and thrust it into his slut asshole, making him gasped in pain and at the sudden intrusion.

 

 

Oikawa tightened his ring of muscles around Iwaizumi’s index finger. He thrusted deeper finding where Oikawa’s weak spot was. With his free hand, guiding Oikawa’s back, trying to steady him from the intense intrusion, from fucking his only finger. He moved his pace a little bit more, syncing with Oikawa’s ride.

 

 

“Fuck, Hajime,” he exiled. Said person grasped the sheets furiously, “Add another,” rocking back against the wave.

 

 

Hajime nodded albeit Oikawa won’t see it. He added one, slightly stretching and scissoring the tight substance around him until he’s satisfied.

 

 

“C’mon, now fuck me,” Oikawa grunted. Eyes closed shut, feeling how good Hajime’s fingers fuck his hole.

 

 

Hajime smirked, “Greedy much? Can’t wait, baby?” he smacked Oikawa’s left cheek. Oikawa flipped his head back and prayed a silent moan, dick twitching.

 

 

Iwaizumi removed his fingers, Oikawa whined from the loss. The pink puckered hole was suddenly invaded by a big thick dick, all the way in. Oikawa can’t even think if Iwaizumi put a lube, not after his vision and mind went white. His dick trembling and milking the sheets.

 

Iwaizumi felt so good. Groaned loudly, the tightness around his shaft made him shut his eyes. Gripping his hips down to his pelvis, he thrust into the entrance once, twice, trice, Oikawa stopped at his tracks. Saliva drooling down his open mouth. Wide eyes straight ahead the wall, almost choked his air inside out.

 

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t satisfied. He snaked his hand around Oikawa’s Adam’s apple, gripping it. Oikawa thought he’s gonna die right there. Some intervals he can’t breathe, some he can breathe. Just after seconds, he knew what Iwaizumi was doing to him. He was choking him. The pleasure doubled. Much more powerful. He can’t think properly. His back was arcing to reach more of Iwaizumi’s satisfaction.

 

 

“Love it, baby?” Iwaizumi’s voice was deep hoarse. Hands digging nails deep the hip, syncing their pace more and more. Oikawa didn’t know what to do anymore when Iwaizumi always crush his head onto the perfect wall of Oikawa. He perfectly loved it.

 

 

When Iwaizumi almost reached his climax, his face frowned, lips biting, voice growling. He let go of Oikawa’s neck and placed his on the other side just to focus more on their rocking hips. You can’t see the base of his cock, because of how deep he was inside Oikawa’s fucking hole. That’s how deep it was.

 

 

“Iwa! UGH!” Oikawa screamed. More precum painted the sheets underneath him. Such strong grip and thrust escalated his shit towards high.

 

 

Iwaizumi hinted this as he almost reached his climax too. Iwaizumi, impossibly, thrust deeper than ever, faster than the ostrich can run. The hidden spectator (you) won’t see this move unless he had a sixth sense. The image will be blurred from the intense push and pull force. But when he had an imagination, fuck that will be more okay. Fucking more fun than okay.

 

 

Iwaizumi tugged at Oikawa’s hair to him, hard as he come more than enough. The sex was freaking good. The pain didn’t appear in front of him. Oikawa come at the same time, releasing more shit, the wet sheet widened and shrink. His face went straight downward the pillow. Exhaustion now crawled out.

 

Pants, inhales, and exhales were only heard aside from the bead creaking. Iwaizumi can’t pull out. He tried to recover his breaths.

 

 

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa faced him. Imagine the uke face. Eyelashes stashed against the pinkish red cheeks. Iwaizumi blushed. “Don’t pull out yet,” he bit his lower lip.

 

“I wasn’t planning to,” Iwaizumi said breathlessly. Left hand smoothing Oikawa’s flawless back. Right hand feeling the muscles of Oikawa’s thighs. He bit his lips unconsciously.

 

 

Oikawa smiled, “I was thinking if we could go to another round.” He teasingly pushed, eating more of the base cock, such butt perfectly for Iwaizumi’s shape. The squish and squelch sound heighten their lust again.

 

 

“Fuck, you’re such a slut, baby. Only for me, hmm?” Iwaizumi prompted down his hands and sucked at the corner of Oikawa’s neck, replying to the thrust, more force.

 

 

Oikawa whined, “Yes, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT ALIVE DUDE, bless your soul for reading this shit along with me.
> 
> Kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> Comment if you want some more!


End file.
